1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2008-300719 discloses a semiconductor light emitting element that includes a reflecting layer under a pad electrode in order to prevent light emitted from a light emitting layer from being absorbed by the pad electrode.